New Blood
by RavagedWorld
Summary: Harry Potter has always been around dragons. His father owned the reserve in the states. His mother was a dragon rider of the legendary Western Stone Back, Ridge Hide. Now it's his turn to claim his dragon. He expected a lot but not to be paired with a dragon that took joy in playing rough house with him.
1. The boy and not his dragon

New Blood

Prologue – The boy and not his dragon

The cold, yellow reptilian stare gave Harry Potter a sense of displacement. He was not accustomed to being the hunted but yet, here in the Florida Everglades, that is the situation he found himself in.

Initiation into the Dragon Rider ranks was a prolonged and dangerous road to be certain. And for Harry, it had been harder than for most. This all started six years prior to the current date, Harry was just turning ten and was visiting the local Potter Texas Dragon Reserve located in the States. Reserves like these were rare and the one in the States was the largest in the world, covering from the edge of Florida all the way to the middle of Texas. Dozens of breeds roamed the area of the reserve, including the ever vicious Western Stone Back and the fearsome Florida Crocolis. Currently staring at Harry was the Crocolis. Harry had been at the reserve to watch his mother ride her partner dragon, Ridge Hide, a humongous sandy colored dragon that had twin horns like a bull sticking outwards on top of his eyes. While not paying attention, Harry had stumbled off the railing he was holding onto and fell into the watering hole that was below the platform.

All he could remember was shock, pain, and then darkness.

Waking up a few hours later, he learned from a very worried Lily Potter that a visiting Crocolis hatchling had saved his life. Since then he'd wanted to become a dragon rider. Specifically he wanted a Crocolis as his partner and now he found one. Just not the one he thought he wanted.

Making sure that his back was against the boulder that was propped on the edge of the Crocolis' territory, Harry reviewed what he knew of the breed and situation. _'Ok Florida Crocolis. Elongated, slim bodies with powerful limbs and tail make this one the few swimming dragon breeds. The thin wings that connect to the creatures back are just big enough to allow it to fly and have enough strength to carry one passenger for fifteen minutes. They primarily use their jaws when attacking over flame but…' _Harry's thoughts were cut off when the dragon reared back and spewed a green like flame at him. Being forced to dodge, he rolled into the saw grass and crouched low, the growls of the dragon alerting him that the attack was a warning. _'They may not use their flames often but when they do… its flames can consume anything they touch and only the most powerful water based spells can put them out.'_

Knowing he had to calm the dragon down, he started to concentrate, bring his occlumency training to the forefront of his mind, he extended his magic to the dragon and tried to establish a connection. The dragon could be heard snorting as if agitated, _'it probably is agitated' _thought Harry but he could hear the dragon backing up. Slowly and cautiously Harry moved forward. The dragon was looking at Harry with a look of mistrust in his or her eyes, Harry couldn't tell but he got the distinct impression it was female.

Concentrating fully on the dragon and willing it to understand that he was not there to hurt it, Harry approached it slowly. Finally as he neared the now almost still Crocolis, Harry broke through the dragons' natural mind shields and heard a deep voice resonate through his head.

"**Human! What are you doing on my land!?" **Harry blinked and stared at the dragon before remembering that to communicate with dragons one had to use the mind probe after calming it. _**"I apologize for intruding in your space dragon. My purpose for coming here is to find a dragon that will take me on as a rider. I had stumbled into your area when I felt your presence. I meant no disrespect dragon." **_Pulling back from his mind probe a bit, to ease the discomfort to the dragon he allowed the dragon to approach him. **"Hmmm if that is the case human you should have just said so from the beginning." **_**"WHAT?!" **_Harry screamed mentally before falling into the water on his back side. The dragon made a gargling sound almost like it was _**"are you laughing at me?!" **_**"Yes… hehehe… yes I am." **_**"Damnit you over stuffed lizard! Why did you attack me then?" **_The dragons yellow eyes gleamed before it deadpanned **"I was bored…" **On the edge of losing all pretenses of sanity, Harry just signed and gave up. Not saying a word he started walking back to the reserve lodge when he felt a slight pressure near his right foot. Looking down, he saw the tip of the Crocolis' tail wrapped around his ankle **"Human I will accompany you!" **_**"Wait… you'll let me be your rider?" **_Harry asked warily. **"Do not misunderstand human, you will not be my rider, you will be my entertainment!"** The dragon was practically choking on her laughter from the look on his face. _'Great… no dragon to ride… just a psychotic Crocolis that thinks it's funny to badger around a trainee… wonderful…'_ Thus Harry and the Crocolis made their way back to the reserve lodge that housed the other dragon riders in the area.

The entire trip back could be described as the dragon laughing and Harry sulking. This was the start of a beautiful if slightly verbally abusive friendship.


	2. Oreo's and Strength

Chapter 1 – Oreo's and Strength

Harry wanted to slam his head against a concrete wall. Trudging through the saw grass and watching for alligator's Harry was forced to admit that a morning that started so well had quickly spiraled out of control. Not only had he failed his trail to obtain a dragon partner but now he had a wild dragon snapping at his backside every few minutes. It was making him paranoid.

"**Human… what is your name?" **The dragon asked Harry with a hint of curiosity in her voice, also a bit of a softer edge. This disarmed Harry a bit and he smiled and said through the mind link _**"My name is Harry Potter, but Harry is fine." **_

The dragon just looked at him and said with a snort of flame **"Ok… so I'll call you Harry midget…"**

Harry twitched before rounding on the dragon and giving her a glare _**"I'm not a midget… I'm five foot seven; I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" **_**"More like you haven't hit puberty yet…"**

Harry screamed in frustration out loud as they neared the lodge. A chuckling alerted him to another person. Looking up from the dragon's face, Harry saw his father, James Potter sitting on the last step on the front porch. "So Harry I take it you found your bonded dragon?"

James was of two minds at the moment. On one hand, all the dragons on the reserve were used to humans so they were not overly aggressive but at the moment, his son was walking with one of the largest and definitely one of the top three most powerful breeds. The Crocolis might be young, only seven but she was already big for her age. She was going to be a record animal and a tough dragon to manage.

"Not really da, she just has an unhealthy obsession with messing with me. I…" Harry stopped and lowered his head a bit, "I failed the trail da."

This was strange to James, in all his years of running the reserve and commanding the dragon rider candidates, he was able to judge immediately whether a dragon has bonded or not. So he knew right off the bat from just glancing at the pair that they were bonded. At least partially. It was normal for a dragon to do a 'trial bond' to see if the rider had enough strength to earn it's respect. It was rarer for an outright bond to form right after the first meeting. The last 'instant bond' was done by Lily Potter (his wife and Harry's mother) and her dragon Ridge Hide.

A loud yelp and what sounded like an amused snort caused James to return to reality just in time to see Harry sitting in the water, smoke rising all around him. "YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD! WHY'D YOU LIGHT ME ON FIRE?!" his son yelled. The dragon just rolled over onto its back and with legs kicking in the air, she started spitting more fire balls at Harry. The dragon was laughing herself silly and Harry was forced to dive in the water. It made for a rather amusing site.

"Hey you two listen up!" James said in a manner reminiscent of a ticked off parent. This caused both his son and the dragon to stop their shenanigans. "Now Harry" he said looking at his sons' drenched form, "you haven't failed. The dragon and you have entered a trial bond." Harrys' eye started to twitch, "What do you mean? I actually bonded with this, this… ahhhggg!" Harry got on his knees and actually created a black cloud over his head through accidental magic. The dragon looked at the cloud before moving to the side of the lodge. "Dad… you can't be serious, she wants to use me as her personal puppet!"

James chuckled and turned around to see what his sons' dragon was doing. The creature was currently at his sons' window, trying to get through the small glass. "Um Harry, right now is definitely not the time to get into this, just be happy that you passed, a lot of people don't ever bond with a dragon." He helped his son out of the water and onto the deck. Looking him over and smiling fondly as he remembered when his older brother had met his own dragon, James dried his son with a spell and sent him to his room to rest. "Your mother will call for you when she gets back in a few weeks. For the time being, spend some time with your dragon!" Harry grumbled something but resigned himself to his life and made his way to his room, only to open the door and see his window destroyed and the dragon staring at him innocently.

A few weeks later found Lily Potter landing near the everglades lodge after a two month stint in Australia. The dragons in that region were going into heat as their mating season had started and Lily had lead riders from across the world to make sure the muggles had not noticed the rampaging beasts.

Lily had a smile on her face as she thought of her own dragon, Ridge Hide. The giant Western Stone back was by far the largest of the dragon breeds and the most dangerous. His breed spouted a lava like substance instead of regular dragon fire and they blended in perfectly with any desert surrounding. He was also special in the sense that he was an alpha dragon. Among his breed, the dragons family unit was usually a matriarchy and sexually dimorphic, with the female dragon being the alpha and significantly larger than the males. But Ridge Hide was an oddity. He was twice the size of the largest female recorded and never went into heat. This always made Lily a bit depressed, thinking she would never be able to raise the powerful hatchlings Ridge Hide would no doubt sire if he could.

Before another thought could cross her mind, bright green flames streaked past her and Ridge Hide, the giant dragon simply growled before lifting off towards the small hills near the lodge. Shaking her head, Lily made her way to the disturbance and found herself looking at her son, a female Florida Crocolis, and a bag of Oreo cookies. They were currently fighting over the cookies. Oreo cookies. "THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Lily yelled. Her son immediately jumped off the dragons' nose, the dragon jumped back, these two actions causing the bag to shred in half and shoot the cookies in every direction. "H-H-Hi mom, when did you get back?" Harrys' innocent face didn't full her at all. **"Harry human… wh- who is this… this alpha?" **_**"That, dragon, is my mother. The scariest woman on the planet…" **_**"Yes… I can sense her power… and annoyance." **"I just got in sweetheart and too my amazement I find my soon fighting an extremely dangerous dragon. Then I sense a partial bond, but bonded riders and dragons do not fight… so. Why were you fighting sweetheart?" this was said in the sweetest voce and Harry started to sweat. "Well mom… you see it's like this… I was just getting up you see… and when I went to get out of bed… it kind of moved…" Lily just stared at her son. "It moved?" "Yeah it did. I looked down and there was the dragon… she was eating my Oreo's!" **"Human I told you never keep the food of the gods away from me!" **_**"You maniac! I said I would give you them if you behaved!" **_Her son and the dragon had started to butt heads when she walked up to them and smashed her fist on both their heads. "Now listen up you two overgrown babies. You are bonded. At least partially, so you better start acting like a team. You dragon" Lily pointed at the female Crocolis, "you and my son will be practicing how to sync movements in the air. When I think you two are ready you will take him to the waters. Do you understand?" The dragon lowered her head and growled but in an annoyed childish way. "Good… and you Harry… go get geared up for flight. We will meet you at the take off deck." Harry nodded and started towards the armor deck.

Lily turned t the dragon and sent her mental command _**"You head to the drake armor deck and get ready for flight… now!" **_The dragon just huffed but started towards the flight deck.

Harry sighed, his mother was not happy. He knew she always envisioned him becoming a dragon rider, a respectable, strong rider, but he wasn't that strong, at least magic wise, his body, which was now on display as the skin tight black suit wrapped around his body. The ripples of his toned five foot eleven body was now being monitored by the lab tech. Muggle technology had surpassed wizard technology long ago so instead of playing catch up, the American, most of Europe, and Asia had started implementing the newest thinking in muggle technology to their lives. "All clear candidate, prepare for armor systems activation." As soon as the lab tech said this small metallic hands rose from the lift that Harry was standing on. These hands held pieces of armor that they started to attach to Harrys' thighs, chest, arms, and back. A re-breather, muggles used these face masks to breath under water or in high pressured low oxygen areas, came down from the lifts roof and Harry grabbed it. Stepping off the platform, he made his way to the flight deck after the lab tech checked him over and made sure the suits neural interface was working. This technology, again muggle, allowed him to link up with his dragon to make communication easier.

Opening the door to the flight deck, Harry found his father and mother standing next to the dragon. The Crocolis looked at him with a look of irritation, the harness and leg locks did seem out of place on her back so he could understand her ire. He walked up to the dragon and looked her over, the dragon for her part stared at him with suspicion. **"Human… I will test your strength in the air and in the water. Regardless what your mother alpha has commanded. There, in my domain we shall see if you are strong enough." **Harry gulped and looked down. **"If you pass my test human… you shall learn my name for dragons' value strength over all other things…"** Decided that this had to be done, if anything to earn a bit of his dragons' respect, Harry looked up and stared at his dragons' yellow eyes. _**"Bring it."**_


	3. A More Pleasant Ride

**A/N: I would like to apologize for this late chapter. It was harder for me to write then I thought it would be but I got it done. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Chapter 2 - A more pleasant ride

Harry, not for the first time silently thanked his mother for reminding him to keep low and to tie his hair up in a pony tail. Currently the amount of wind beating his body was staggering but the drake and human pair seemed to be doing well.

Looking down at the Crocolis, Harry remembered his mother's instructions when it came to maneuvering and controlling the dragon's speed. It was like riding a horse, a very big and in Harrys' case mean horse. So taking hold of the control reins, Harry leaned forward while pushing the joy stick like instruments forward as well, the drake responded immediately and plummeted towards the earth. **"Harry human… dive into the water!"**

"_**What?! No!"**_

Harry's reaction to his dragon's suggestion did not sit well with the Crocolis. She was an exceptional specimen when it came for her species. Wanting a strong rider was only natural but if this human could not handle her natural environment she would quickly break the fledgling bond. So instead of paying attention to the rider commands, she straightened out more and nose dived straight into the Atlantic Ocean, Harry screaming out "OH SHI…" before he was submerged.

**Central London**

Susan Bones was on a date. A double date to be precise. Her boyfriend of three months, Draco Malfoy had a single friend and asked Susan to help him find a date so Susan asked, begged, and finally blackmailed her friend Hannah Abbott to go on a double date with them. The other boy wasn't a bad looking boy, Theodore Nott was tall, and being six foot two at the age of sixteen was impressive. He was lightly muscled from dueling class and had dirty blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. In comparison to Draco who stood at five foot eight and was thin from quidditch Theodore looked like a mountain.

Hannah sighed and shifted her body slightly away from Theodore. They were currently in the muggle theaters and things were not going well. For one thing, both Draco and Theodore were acting quite like the purebloods they liked to think themselves at times. Criticizing everything they saw and doing so loudly. Another thing was Theo was focused on Susan instead of Hannah. Hannah was not an ugly girl, far from it. She stood at five foot six and had an hourglass figure, a model like figure with blonde hair and honey brown eyes. But unfortunately most boys, because they were boys and not men, looked over all that when Susan was around. Susan was the unfortunate or fortunate, depending on the day, recipient of a pair of large for her age breasts and her stature of five foot seven, copper like hair and deep blue eyes just added to her attractiveness.

"Draco!"

The young man looked over to his date and raised an eyebrow. Susan let loose a low growl, "You told me Theodore would behave! He's not even looking at Hannah…" The whisper was harsh and Draco flinched a bit. He knew well this would happen but he hoped that Theodore would behave himself. Draco stressed to him that he had to behave, that he had to actually take an interest in Hannah because if he didn't take this date seriously, Draco would not be helping him again. But like any dog in heat, Theodore couldn't be bothered looking at any other girl but the hot one in the room and unfortunately Susan was the hottest girl in the theater.

Draco sighed and looked at Theodore, who quickly looked away from Susan and back to Hannah. "Theo… focus or this is the last time… no more favors!" his whisper came lower than usual but carried enough that Theo slightly nodded and looked back to Hannah.

Hannah herself just rolled her eyes and kept watching the movie. It was about a muggle secret agent that was trying to stop some giant sun laser beam thing in the North Pole. Funny and action as it was she just couldn't concentrate on the movie. She was too angry at herself for allowing Susan to make her come on this terrible date. Turning to looked at Susan and found her squirming under the hands of Malfoy. Hannah never understood the attraction. Susan's aunt Amelia Bones was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement department, her mother Emma Bones was the Headmistress at Hogwarts and her father was the famous potions master Christopher Bones. All three at one point had been approached by Lucius Malfoy to join the pureblood crusade. This movement was based on old blood ideals that would have left half bloods, like her and muggleborn's or newblood's out in the cold, not able to get jobs or even receive the most basic magical training. All the Bones had turned down the senior Malfoy venomously and the movement was shot down quickly in the courts.

'Now' Hannah thought 'why would Susan be with this little weasel when he's just like his daddy…' And Draco was just like his father. Not so much in front of Susan but he was a pureblood advocate. While acting like a caring boyfriend when around Susan, Draco was known to allegedly blackmail all those around him, he acted almost like one of those mob bosses she'd seen on the television. But he was nothing but a worm in Hannah's opinion and no matter what she'd told Susan, her best friend just wouldn't listen. No matter what her family warned her, at least her father and aunt, Susan just wanted to be with Draco. Emma Bones just told her to be careful but when everyone close to her asked why she didn't try and stop Susan, Emma stated "It's something she'll have to learn on her own."

And she was right; Susan learned through experience better then lectures. Hannah supposed that Susan would learn the truth eventually. Turning away from the physical display Hannah swatted Theodore's hand away from her thigh and just watched the end of the movie.

Susan gave a low moan as Draco's hand traced circles on her thigh. Her skirt was just long enough to hide his hand and the theater was dark enough to hide her blush. Draco always got touchy with her when she was upset with him but she didn't mind as long as he respected her boundaries. She had told him once when he went too far that she was not ready for sex; even heavy petting was off the table for now.

Moving his hand from her thigh, Susan giggled a bit before turning to the movie. "Calm down Drake…" With that Draco looked cross but resigned to his fate and sat back to watch the movie.

**Atlantic Ocean**

The water was cold, it was so cold Harry thought he turned into a woman instantaneously. But he was still male by the time he adjusted so he thanked all above for that. When he looked around he was amazed, a maze of ridges and water spouts glided by as the Crocolis weaved her way through the water. Oddly enough, Harry felt more in control underwater then on land or in the air. **"That Harry human is because this is where I feel the most comfortable…"**

Harry smiled into his re-breather and looked at his dragon. _**"Can we go faster?" **_The Crocolis closed her eyes and Harry felt the base of her tail stiffen more before uncoiling with shocking force. This propelled the two close to seventy miles an hour. The yelp of surprise that came from Harry turned into one of excitement as the zoomed through the waters depth. **"Harry human… take control and let us see if you are worthy…"**

Gripping the controls and stamping his foot down on the wing controls, two motorcycle like levers at the junction between the dragons wings and body, Harry angled the Crocolis towards the surface and launched them both up at full speed. Breaking the top layer with a burst of water that reached thirteen feet in the air, dragon and rider shot into the low cloud cover and level out. The flight trajectory put them right on course with the dragon reserves lodge so they decided to take it easy on the way back. **"Harry human… my name is Cleoce…"**

"_**Does this mean you'll be my dragon?"**_

The dragon bucked and snorted a bit of fire **"No… it just means I'll be sticking around… you life seems like it'll be fun…"**

"_**Great…"**_


	4. Teasing and Necromancer's

**Quick A/N: Ok so this story is getting a lot of favorites and views which I'm happy about. But if you guys could write a review or two to let me know what you like what you don't and such it would be helpful. Thanks!**

Chapter 4 – Teasing and Necromancer's

Touching down on the landing pad somehow felt wrong to Harry. Now more than ever solid ground felt wrong and if he was being honest, so did being in the air. The water had truly become his comfort zone. Three weeks of none stop flights and underwater dives had honed his skill on Cleoce.

Cleoce for her part had started warming up to Harry, though she continuously badgered the young man. The one constant thing she did was wake up Harry by spouting water at him while he slept at all hours of the night. Harry being Harry started to retaliate by putting hot spices on his Oreo's stash after finding out the drake did not like spicy foods.

Regardless of the shenanigans rider and dragon got up too, they made a good team. While not particularly powerful when Cleoce's flame was compared to other dragon's, she was fast. Almost lighting quick and had the sharpest teeth of any dragon with a bite to match. The sleek and maneuverable dragon was most effective when she had Harry on her back. The young man had become proficient with muggle weapons early on in his education as a rider and rarely used spells unless a solid shield was needed. Armed with a Beretta 92FS and an MK – 15 sniper rifle, Harry and Cleoce made a good support and long distance unit with the ability to fight at close range.

Now standing next to his drake, Harry awaited his mother's instructions.

"De-briefing in ten. De-arm and meet me in the control room, Cleoce wait for Harry and his father at D-armor deck. Dr. Reed has a surprise for both of you."

Harry saluted and started to make his way to the armor deck while Cleoce lumbered in her crocodile like gait towards the Dragon armor deck or D-armor deck. The armor deck for the riders was especially full that day as most off the riders in their division had landed in the previous weeks.

This train of thought had Harry aimlessly walking towards his technician and platform. _"Why are all the rider's here? They should be at their outposts…" _And it was true. This lodge was for trainees. The rookie rider's usually went on a world tour before being stationed at various outposts all over the magical world and answered to the ICW as the military of the people. More seasoned rider's either found a home at Command Central, a reserve or as an instructor for newer recruits. His own mother was commander of the naval fleet and had a dozen warships with drake pens at her disposal. _"So why…" _

A cough interrupted his thoughts. Harry blinked and realized that not only had his armor been taken off but the he was now walking towards the control room. To top off his self eluding actions, he had just bumped into the only other trainee at the lodge. Kasey Reed was Dr. Jack Reed's younger sister. She was a dirty blonde hair girl of 17 and was what most people in the US called a 'home grown country girl'. It was a phrase he enjoyed figuring out when he first met her and still liked observing. Her dragon even reflected her Kentucky heritage a bit, it being a North American Red Tip. These dragons were the fastest on the planet and generally were used as race dragons before the sport was banned due to the heinous ways the dragons were treated.

"Sorry Kasey… didn't see you there…"

Kasey snorted and accepted Harry's hand. She smirked and leaned into him when he pulled her up. "Obviously not Harry" his name rolling off her tongue in a very pleasant way, at least to Harry. "What's got you so distracted? Hmmm?" Kasey loved teasing the younger boy, in her opinion it is what he was brought onto the reserve for.

His loud gulp told Kasey all she needed to know, he was now flustered. Harry for his part was holding up remarkably well, at least in his opinion. With her breasts smashed up against his chest he managed to stutter out "N-n-nothin-g… Just ummm… thinking about all the… uhh rider's…"

"Rider's huh? And what about the rider's was so interesting?" Kasey made sure to press completely onto Harry at this point and smirked dangerously when she saw him look down her shirt. This was delicious, "How they ride perhaps?"

Harry's brain shut down at the innuendo and he began to sputter before his brain re-engaged and he realized she was having him on. "That's a dirty trick…"

Kasey began to laugh and moved away for the now glaring teen. "Eh calm down big boy. Haven't you ever heard of the wiles of women?"

Harry smirked and backed away into the control room before saying out loud, "I don't see any women here…" The snarl that followed told him that his barb hit home and he smirked.

"You're late!" Harry turned to his mother who wore a frown but shrugged and motioned for him to stand next to the other assembled riders. "Now that everyone is here" continued Lily, "there is a situation in which requires ICW intervention on Magical British Territories. A terrorist group lead by a Necromancer of unknown origin has emerged and has started to take unknown citizens from their homes. These citizens being taken are those with no known connections to the outside world, no living family and if they disappear no one would notice."

A man to Harry's left; Mac Stevens lifted his gloved right hand, "Ma'm, any specs on bogie?"

"None at the moment. The rider's will leave tonight and are to be stationed at the ministry entrances and at Hogwarts. A secondary sub group will be deployed to investigate the group but for now it's just intelligence gathering and protection. Any more questions?"

"When do we leave?"

Lily turned to her son "as soon as we get everyone armored up and checked out. Battle Team Castle will consist of Stevens, Black, Fernandez, Reyes, and Potter. Battle Team Gate will consist of Morgan, Rodriguez, Page, Reed, and Summers. All personal move out."

"Ma'm yes ma'm!"

As one, all the rider's moved towards their barracks to pack their supplies before moving to armor deck. Harry only packed the essentials and his Oreo's stash. He knew Cleoce would want them on the flight and he would oblige so she wouldn't throw him off like last time.

When Harry reached the armor deck, his technician had told him about his new combat suit specs. The basic chest, shoulder and leg armoring now included a back armor with the new icarus landing system which acted like an energy field the slowed down the rate of decent to prevent serious injury or death. Other new pieces included his new re-breather that allowed for silent communication and his new head set which now read magical signatures and distinguished spell types based on colors.

After being enclosed in his new gear, Harry looked himself over thought he looked like one of the ghosts from that starcraft game Kasey liked to play. He thought he looked _"badass"_ so after one more glance he made his way down to the D-armor deck to find Cleoce armed to the teeth. Literally.

Standing on all fours, Cleoce looked even more menacing than ever. Metal spiked ridges protruded along her spine and ended at her tail while her underbelly had what looked like two small jet engines strapped on. "This system will make her faster underwater and much more dangerous." Dr. Jack Reed had come up behind Harry, who was still looking over his dragon in awe, "The spikes on her back are actually torpedo pods. Forty in total just in case you are stuck underwater with no other option."

Harry blinked and asked, "Do they work in the air?"

"I would certainly hope so…"

Harry nodded, not at all comforted by that answer, "Well then I guess there's nothing left but to go…"

"_**You know the situation?"**_

"**Yes I do Harry human…"**

"_**You ready Cleoce?"**_

"**To fry a dead man… always."**


	5. Rain Rain Go Away

Chapter – 5 The Royal Crypts

The rain had started a bit earlier, about an hour or so ago but only as a few drops here and there now, however, it had become a near typhoon in the air. Every rider had a grimace on his or her face except for Harry. Between his affinity for water and Cleoce's life living in water, the rain suited them just fine. However there was something lingering at the back of Harry's mind.

While clicking a button on his mask, Harry maneuvered Cleoce to the left slightly to avoid a group of hap hazard and haggard looking birds. "Mo- Commander Potter?"

Lily looked back at the sound of her son's voice. Her emerald eyes found his and narrowed at the almost slip. She mentally let the slip go after taking a breath, "Yes?"

"Something has been botherin' me… how did they find these guys if they were so far removed from society. How do we even know about them?"

The normal small chatter of the group stopped. It had been at the back of everyone's mind of course but some didn't really care and other's. Well other knew that some answers were not worth the headaches that came with them. Emile Fernandez was one of the latter. He knew that too much knowledge could get you killed; he was ex-CIA after all. Fernandez was also Harry's combat and survival instructor so he also knew he taught the boy to question everything and this was no different.

Commander Potter for her part smiled at the inquisitive and the initiative behavior of her son. _'He will be great someday… these are just his baby steps…'_ "Well Potter, from what we know of the situation, these unknowns lived in solitude except for the need to go for groceries and that's it. They all worked from home."

Harry contemplated this for a second before turning to Fernandez on his left and the Sirius Black on his right. They had both nodded, thinking the same as the young man. "Was there anywhere else they all went? Even at different times? But just one specific place?" Lily just thought and thought till, "Well they did all seem to go to a library near London… and the information came from MI-6… Oh no…"

Fernandez curse and his dragon, a Mexican Wasp bucked slightly. Mexican Wasps where known for having no fire to speak off but the ability to survive the hottest temperatures anywhere. What they lacked in fire they made up for in poison, the barbs on their tails where delivery darts that could be delivered by direct impact or launched from the tail.

"So we are dealing with British spooks? Commander this is not a good idea."

"Why do you say that Emile?" said Sirius black from atop his own dragon, a Hungarian Horntail. The red beast had a reptilian like triangular head and spikes all the way down its spine. It was one of the most dangerous dragons around and Sirius' was even more dangerous than normal ones.

"Because amigo… when I was working for the CIA I got caught by Mossad on an off the books mission. MI-6 sent a rescue team to extract me. My 'rescue team' ended up strapping bombs to the entire compound before bringing it down. There were children and civilians in that building. And at the end no one suspected it was MI-6, the bastards somehow made it seem like I did it. It's the reason I was 'relived of duty'…"

A heavy silence permeated the group, though the thunder and rain filled the void.

Harry sighed and looked at Cleoce, "This is gonna to be hell… I can feel it…" but he stopped before continuing, his mental shields had flared up the automatic defense and suddenly the air around him felt clear. The coolness of the storm had started to wear off and suddenly the rush of being in the air with his drake and the others came back. Turning to everyone else, who still seemed calm even though they were in the middle of what looked like a hurricane, he yelled at all of them. "QUICKLY FLARE YOUR MENTAL SHIELDS!"

He was given confused looks but still opted to trust him and one by one, the haze of tranquility was lifted. Lily growled, a deep rumble of an offended alpha warned everyone that she was not happy. "How the HELL did this happen?!"

The dragons where all maneuvered towards the ground where the two battle teams huddled in a tree line at the edge of what they thought was the Forest of Dean. "I don't know commander but I think I know what is at least the catalyst for the mind numbness…"

"Go on Summers."

"It's the rain… it's giving off a dark blue magical signature…"

"An emotion altering spell… but on this scale… the entire island must be under its effect!" Sirius whispered to himself but was heard clearly by everyone. "There has to be a focal point for this!"

"More like multiple… this is a ritual spell that requires a focus and space… and that's just for a small section. My estimates point to at least 15 focal points scattered across the entire country." Kasey clicked off her data pad and stared ahead to the group. "This mission just got a lot harder commander."

Lily looked at her entire command and sighed. Sometimes she wished she had taken that charms mistress position at Salem. "Ok we need to establish our base of operations. We will make our way to the ministry. We are running the rest of the length black people. No coms and keep shields up at maximum. Move out!"

"MA'M!"

The ministry of Magic was what one would expect to see if they went to a circus. People flipping from landing to landing. Papers flying everywhere, there was even a dancing ferret if you could believe it but that's a story for another time. For now Amelia Bones and her niece are at the lime light.

For her part Amelia couldn't fathom the report in front of her. According to the paper, all muggles and some distant wizarding populations had stopped all aggressive behaviors towards each other. In fact they seemed sedated according to the report. "The hell is going on…" a loud crash interrupted her monologue and shouting came through the door "… out there?"

The muffled shouts became clear when Amelia opened the door, "I don't give a rat's arse who you are yank! I don't take orders from a bastard like you!" "What is going on out here?"

All the noise died down and Amelia stared at the man her Auror was shouting at and recognized him instantly. "Sirius Black… that must mean the others are here?" Sirius nodded before turning, bumping into the Auror and walking towards the elevator. Amelia turned to her office "Susan come meet some VIP's… you'll be seeing a lot of them soon enough."

Susan Bones just nodded before closing her book on magic herbs and getting up. Her day had been boring anyway and a good distraction would do her some good. A recent fight with Draco had left a sour taste in her mouth. The fight had started out as a very little thing, Draco had insulted a new blood who just received his letter and was at the alley to look for his supplies. Susan had admonished Draco but soon the fight had gotten heated. Draco had then done something which had ended whatever future the two might have. The hand print had lasted an entire day but Susan still felt the slap even now, weeks later.

"Usan… Susan snap out of it girl we are here."

Susan's eyes lost their glazed look and she frowned. They were at the pens entrance; this was where the ministry held dangerous animals that had no control over themselves. "We appreciate you coming Lily" "Anytime Amelia… now it seems we have similar reports and symptoms to speak about."

Looking at the entrance, Susan saw a beautiful red headed woman talking to her aunt as if they were old friends and standing next to her was a tall young man with messy black hair and he was wearing a weird mask. The boy looked over at Susan and her eyes widened a bit. His eyes felt cold to look at, like she was prey. She yelped and drew the attention of the two women.

"Lily, Harry this is my niece Susan Bones. Susan these two are dragon riders from the states. Lily and Harry Potter. Harry is Lily's son and Lily is the commander of the rider's and naval command."

Eyes wide Susan replied, "W-Wait THE Naval Command… as in the ICW?" "Yes…" was the reply. Amelia turned to Lily for a second and Lily cringed. She knew these two were about to hate each other. "And there has been a situation brewing Susan, one that might involve our family soon. One of mister Potter's duties is to sniff out traitors and also provide field support…" Susan nodded slowly, "Counter intelligence?" "Yes… and also he is your new bodyguard…"

"WHAT?!" this was from both teens.


	6. Oh Look Bubbles

"My what?!" Susan Bones was not happy. Her aunt had just dropped a bomb on her, she would now be followed around all day, no privacy by one Mr. Harry James Potter. No she was not happy at all.

"Sue listen… he'll only be around during the summer, after that he is going to be re-stationed here at the ministry, but with a situation that is just coming into the light I would feel much safer with you having a guard…" Amelia tried to appease Susan but she could see it wasn't working.

For her part, Susan huffed and glared at the young man "So I get no say? What about when I want to go out with friends? What about if I have a date? Is he even qualified to defend anybody? Does he even know how to blend in with muggles?!" A reply was about to be delivered by Lily but Harry had cut her off.

"Ms. Bones I assure you I know how to blend in with muggles as I grew up around them. Being raised in American small towns, Miami, Washington D.C, Paris and London have guaranteed that I know how muggles behave. Second" he paused to unclip his Berretta, holding it out for Susan to see, "I am qualified in four different guns and rifles, hand to hand combat, and lastly dueling. Protection duty is just one of the many facets of my training." Then he smirked, "And I WILL be accompanying you on your extracurricular activities." A frustrated growl was his reply.

Harry tried not to think too much about the body guard position his mother had signed him up for… that gig wouldn't start until he got back from his battle teams current assignment. Mission parameters dictated that the focal points had to be shut down so the squads were split up into groups of three, two riders and an unspeakable, and dispatched to pre determined locations to seek, analyze, and destroy. His current team mates were Sirius and a woman that went by Unspeakable Sinistra, who Sirius had taken to flirting with the entire trip to Dover.

"Sirius would you put a sock in it?!" the woman had finally had enough of her riding companion, "I should have gone on the kid's dragon but no… I decided the more experienced rider would be a better choice… just goes to show ya'…"

Harry almost choked on his own saliva at the face Sirius was making. "Go ahead and laugh it up pup… but wait till I find you with a bird. I'll make sure you crash and burn!" The younger man rolled his eyes and looked at Sinistra, "I don't know Sirius… the woman you want already said she prefers my ride to yours…" Behind Sirius, Sinistra giggled behind her mask, "Kids got you there… he just seems more… mature!"

"This is bullshit…" Sirius muttered under his breath and looked forward. The landscape had started to become predominantly coastal and signaled their arrival to the Dover area. "Alright Harry, start towards the west and I'll look east, we signal through two radio clicks if we see anything… go!"

Seeing that Sirius was already riding east Harry shrugged and steered Cleoce towards the west bank of the beach.

"**Harry midget… we waste our time on these magik items when we should be hunting the killer!"**

"_**First we have to take care of these magical constructs… if not we will not be able to fight at out top Cleoce" **_Harry could feel her frustration at the non tangible situation. Cleoce was part of an aggressive sub species of dragon, hers was to fight not solve mysteries. _**"Don't worry Cleoce, the fighting will start soon enough…"**_

"**And then we shall show everyone the power of Cleoce and her Harry midget!"**

"_**Don't call me midget!"**_

Sirius Black was a man of action; long periods of searching and investigating never excited him. In fact the prospect of doing these tasks have been the reason for so many of his pranks. These particular pranks would get him out of these duties. But today, no such prank would help him. His companion and otherwise supervisor would make sure of that. "Damnit this is the third fly over in the last two hours… Harry do you read?"

"Loud and clear Sirius. Find anything?"

"Negative the power source is here but it's definitely not under a camouflage spell of any kind…"

A low hum escaped Sirius' mouth which caused Sinistra to flick his ear. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" was the man's replay. Sinistra just looked at him like he was slow, "Stop make those Darth Va… der sounds?" She had ended her statement in a question and Sirius was confused by it. "Do you know about star wars or not because you sound confused…" when he looked back he ended up trailing off as well. They were both starring out into the ocean, the waves violently hitting the edge of the water barrier that had been set up to prevent floods. What had their attention was just over the barrier, a light blue pulse, almost the same color as the ocean rippled outwards towards the main land and seemed to be just beyond the rain.

"Sinistra have you found our focus?"

"I believe so…"

"Harry did you copy that?"

"Yup ETA three minutes… Vader."

Harry sailed past Sirius and Sinistra; they couldn't dive so it only left Harry to do the underwater work. He and Cleoce were just fine with that arrangement. Pushing down on his controls, Cleoce dipped into a forty five degree angle before submerging them both under water. What they both saw was both a spectacular and gruesome site.

The construct itself was ingenious. One metal base pole about seven feet in height and a diameter of half a foot. At the base where three focus artifacts, in this case human skulls set with different patterns drawn onto the foreheads in sickly green ink. The skulls produced a dark green gas that was absorbed by the pole and then magically delivered to the spell that controlled the rain. _**"Cleoce… with this design… oh shit our enemy is going to be strong…"**_

"**Good now let's destroy this garbage!"**

"_**Cleoce no!"**_

But it was too late, Cleoce had already let out a fearsome roar and shot a green flame out of her mouth and it seemed to have incinerated the foci. But luck was not on Harry or Cleoce's side. The foci construct stood defiant and this time with back up. Small blue orbs had bubbled from the skulls mouths and seemed to form a ring around the construct. **"Harry midget… I do not like this."**

Harry didn't answer he just went for his berretta and when unclipped it the orbs shot forward. _**"Cleoce evasive maneuver alpha two go!" **_

Cleoce proceeded to start weaving in and out of the orbs before turning tail and jetting away a few yards. She then turned around and shot fireballs at the orbs, some bursting and exploding on impact and missing others. _**"Great they explode too…"**_

Regrouping his thoughts Harry steered Cleoce back towards the small reef and managing to out swim the bubbly orbs he took cover. _**"Cleoce I have an idea… do you remember what we did when we faced Reed at practice?"**_

"**Of course I remember Harry midget…"**

"_**Then we go on my command."**_

The orbs were getting close to the reef when Harry gave Cleoce the go ahead. Cleoce darted out of the reef and shooting fireballs at the orbs, led then away from Harry who had used his wand, for the first time in a few months to propel himself towards the construct. Once at the base, he planted a small stick of C4, something all riders carry on them as a backup but the trigger wouldn't work underwater so his plan involved something him and Cleoce did once to pass a battle test.

Taking out his wand, he blasted himself away from the construct and screamed out to Cleoce. _**"NOW!"**_

Cleoce, who was a few hundred yards away took careful aim while rolling once to avoid an orb and breathed a small and thin fire shot, this shot was just fast enough to reach its target before any of the orbs could stop it. The resulting explosion rocked the entire ocean bed for a quarter mile and caused all the orbs to dissipate. Harry looked on after clearing his head from the resulting shock wave and saw the construct in shambles.

"Harry… Harry can you read me?"

Shaking his head once more to clear the cobwebs that had formed, Harry looked at Cleoce who had just rejoined his side, "Yeah Sirius I copy."

"I don't know what you did down there but after that huge explosion the rain stopped in this sector and two more sectors heading towards the interior of the island."

"We neutralized the construct, I have the data recorded for Sinistra." Suddenly a female voice sounded off in his ear, "Harry this is Sinistra… if what just happened is any indication of where the foci are located, it would seem that you have a massive job ahead of you."

"**Great…"**

"_**Great…"**_


End file.
